


Like What You See? (Mikasa x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, It's cute and i think Mikasa is cute, Modern AU, also again mikasa may seem oc but i tried to make her feel real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: another fic for my gay ass





	Like What You See? (Mikasa x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

It had been a long day. Not only had work kicked your ass, but now your friends wanted you to come over and hangout. All you wanted to do was lay down and relax, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not when your friend mentioned how your crush was there. No you couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see them, even if you felt like you’ve ascended to a different plane of existence.

Quickly gathering a few items to take with you, you departed from your house. It only took 10 minutes for you to pull up at their house. Everyone had already gotten to their house before you, having shown up three hours before you. This was going to be a long night, you could feel it in your bones.

Walking into the house, you were greeted by Mr. Braus, your friends Dad. He hugged you, talking about how happy he was to see you and ask how you were, then telling you the rest of the girls were up in Sasha’s room. You quickly went up the stairs and into the room. All the girls looked at you, everyone of them already in pajamas while you still have your work uniform on. While nothing was abundetly out of the ordinary you still had a feeling something was weird. Everyone had this weird look on their face and Mikasa seemed a little off than usual. Something definitely happened before you came in, but it didn’t seem like a pressing matter so you ignored it, only giving a weird look at the rest of the party.

Everyone greeted you and had you go change into your pajamas as soon as humanly possible. Changing as quickly as possible into your pajamas, you made your way back to the room and took a spot inbetween Annie and Sasha.

This seat gave you a perfect view of Mikasa, who looked stunning. Even in her pajamas she looked amazing, even if they are just a pair of baggy pajama pants with flowers on them and a shirt with a design from some show she watched on it. She had her hair lazily pulled up and had no make-up on. She looked like an angel. A goddess. Oops, you started sounding like Jean there for a second. But how could you not, how could anyone see her and not fall for her.

The party slowly got more out of control throughout the night, resulting in some embarrassing moments. Like Ymir having to have her make up done by Sasha, or Annie having to text Bertholdt some weird shit. Once the party hit 3 am almost everyone had fallen asleep down in the Braus’s living room, which looked like a tornado had flown through.

You thought you were the only one awake from the party, which came as a shock to you seeing how tiring work had been to you. However, here you were, wide awake. Slowly getting up from your spot in the big recliner, you made your way to the kitchen hoping to grab something to drink. However, once you were in the kitchen you felt like you weren’t alone in there, but you don’t remember hearing or seeing anyone else awake. Spinning your head around quickly you found yourself face to face with Mikasa. Your heart started beating more rapidly, finally having a moment alone with her.

“(Y/n),” oh god, hearing her say your name was so nice, “you couldn’t sleep either?”

“Nah, though I’ll probably be fucked for tomorrow.” You said, laughing at your last statement.

Mikasa nodded in understanding and went to sit at the table. You grabbed a glass of water and joined her at the table. You took a sip of water before returning your attention to her. She was looking right at you, almost like she was studying you.

“Like what you see, Mika?” You said, playful poking fun at her staring.

Her gaze shifted from studying you to looking directly into your eyes. All she said was “Yes, I do.”

Oh. Oh.

You did not expect that from her. While you had a massive crush on her you didn’t think she felt the same. There were several reasons for that. First of all, she didn’t show an interest in females. Secondly, she didn’t really seem interested in relationships at all. And third of all, most importantly, you felt as if she had this weird thing for her adoptive brother, Eren. You had assumed you’d have to suffer in silence about this.

Mikasa must have noticed your surprise because she took your silence as a sign to keep talking. “I really like you, a lot. When you came in earlier and everyone looked at you that way, it was because we had been discussing who we liked and I mentioned I liked you.” While her voice held the same monotone as it usually does, her face betrayed her with a faint blush. Her gaze did not falter from your eyes however.

You realized you had been quite quiet, which must have been unnerving on Mikasa’s side of things. Quickly your brought yourself to speak.

“I-I like you too!! A lot! I like you a lot!!” Good job (y/n).

You could see Mikasa seemed to relax after hearing you say that though, a slight smile forming on her face. You smiled back at her apologetically for not being as graceful as her with your confession, to which she replied but grabbing hold of your hand and kissing it.

“Well then (y/n), I guess there’s only one thing left to do.” She said as she stood up, bringing your hands with her to prompt you to follow suit. Now both of you were standing. Now what? Mikasa chuckled at your confused expression and placed both her hands on either side of your face, bringing you two closer together. “Will you go out with me, (your nickname)?” Her voice was soft and velvety in your ear, she spoke with a soft and sweet tone, one you don’t get to hear often. Now you know what she meant.

“I’d be delighted to, Mika.” You replied, bringing your hands up to her face and running your finger over her cheek.

Mikasa’s smiled widened and her eyes softened, she then moved close and kissed you. It was a soft kiss, tender and perfect. It lasted for a few seconds before you both pulled away and rested your foreheads against eachother. Staring into each other eyes and quietly giggling to eachother, just so happy to be in the others arms.

After standing there for a minute, you both pull away and decide it’s probably time to go back and try to sleep, though you feel like you’ll be able to sleep much more peacefully than before. Mikasa walked ahead of you, while you admired her figure ahead of you. She quickly looked back at you, noticing your gaze on her. She smirked to herself.

“Like what you see?”

Nodding your head in response you quickly hid you face in your hands and followed behind her, joining her in the spot she had set up to sleep and cuddling up with her, soon falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr http://invaderzia1.tumblr.com/


End file.
